Blue's clues game
by Glittery Beautifly
Summary: A game of blue's clues.


**A Blue's clues day!**

**A purple door opened. **

**A green striped shirt man opened the door and happily greeted these people. **

**He said, "Hi my name is Steve."**

**He seemed friendly he asked "Have you seen Blue?" He was referring to a Blue dog.**

**The blue dog ran into the house Steve was happy.**

**Blue's stomach growled.**

**Steve heard it and asked "You're hungry blue, what do you want to eat?" The blue dog jumped and made a paw print on a wall.**

"**Blue wants to play Blue's clues, I love that game!" replied Steve.**

**"But what will we use to clean up the paw print?" Steve asked the children.**

"**Use your breath," replied child one.**

**Steve blew the paw print away with his breath.**

**"To play blue's clues we need our handy dandy notebook!" Said Steve happily. "Blue's clues I'm so excited!" Said this side table. It gave Steve his notebook.**

"**Which way did Blue go?" Asked Steve.**

"- **That way!" Replied child two.**

"- **That way?" Steve asked them to make sure?**

**"Yes that way, -" replied child two again. Steve began to walk left it lead him to the kitchen.**

**Felt salt, pepper, and paprika shakers were making food.**

"**A clue a clue!" Said child one.**

**"What a cow says moo?" Said Steve miss hearing the child.**

"**No it's a clue!" Said child one. **

**The clue was on crust. Steve looked.**

**"Oh it's our first clue! We need to write that down in our handy dandy notebook!" He showed his notebook to the children.**

"**Okay crust, Draw a circle,****then lines on it. There we have crust." Said Steve in a well-explained way.**

"**Okay so crust, what does Blue want to eat with crust?" Asked Steve.**

**You know what I think we need to find all three clues to find that out" Said Steve.**

**The children saw Blue run outside.**

"**Blue ran outside!" Replied child two.**

**"She ran out side?" Asked Steve.**

"**Yes!" Replied child two.**

**"Then lets go outside!" Said Steve running outside with the children. "My shape is bigger!" "No my shape is bigger!" Screamed two objects. "Shovel and Pail what is the matter?" Asked Steve. "We don't know who's shape is bigger." Replied Pail. "Let's help Shovel and Pail, then we will look for more Blue's clues." Replied Steve to the children. Blue was looking at the shaped with Steve. "Now, who's shape is bigger?" Steve asked the children.**

"**Shovels shape!" Replied child one.**

**"Shovels shape?" Steve asked.**

"**Yes," replied child one.**

**"Thanks Steve!" Said Shovel and Pail, they left the back yard. Blue followed them.**

**"A clue a clue!" Replied child two.**

**"A clue where?" Asked Steve with joy.**

**"On the table!" Replied child two.**

**Steve turned. "Cheese! Cheese is our second clue! We have to write that down in our handy dandy notebook!" Steve took out his notebook and showed it to the children again.**

**"Okay cheese, draw a triangle and circles for wholes. There we have cheese." Said Steve while drawing the cheese.**

**"What was our first clue again?" Steve asked the children.**

**"Crust!" Replied child one.**

**"Oh yeah crust." Said Steve.**

**"What would blue want with crust and cheese?" Asked Steve.**

**"You know what I think we need to find our last clue." Said Steve.**

**Steve found blue she jumped into a picture of a restaurant.**

**"Blue skidood into a restaurant!" Replied Steve.**

**"Blue skidoos we can too!" Steve said in a musical like way.**

**Steve magically jumps in with the children.**

**Steve hears crying.**

**"What's wrong Baby bear?" He asks this tiny baby bear.**

**"My porridge spilled!" Sniffed Baby bear.**

**"Will you help Baby bear get new porridge?" Steve asked the children.**

**The children nodded.**

**"Great!" Replied Steve.**

**"Hey excuse me Lion can we have some porridge for Baby bear, he accidentally spilled it!" Screamed Steve to get the lions attention.**

**"Sure we always give babies extra food!" Said the lion.**

**The lion put porridge and three spoons on the table.**

**"I don't know which spoon is the smallest!" Replied Baby bear.**

**"Which spoon is the smallest?" He asked the children.**

**"The one in the middle!" Said child two.**

**"Thanks Steve!" Replied Baby bear, he gobbled the porridge up and left.**

**"A clue a clue!" Said child one!"**

**"Oh someone left their shoe?" Said Steve miss hearing child one.**

**"No it's a clue!" Said child one.**

**"Oh it's a clue! Where?" Asked Steve.**

**"On the table!" Replied child one.**

**Steve looked. "Oh it's pepperoni! Our last clue!" Cried Steve with excitement.**

**"We need our handy dandy notebook!" Said Steve.**

**"Okay pepperoni, okay draw a circle and we have pepperoni." Said Steve.**

**"We have all three clues! Now it's time for our thinking chair!"  
Steve ran to the left he saw Blue waiting by the thinking chair.**

**"Blue skidoos we can too!" Said Steve in the same musical tone as before.**

**Steve went over to the thinking chair.**

**"Now that we are in the thinking chair let's think!" Said Steve taking out his notebook.**

**"Okay our three clues are, crust, cheese, and pepperoni." Said Steve reminding the children.**

**"What does Blue want to eat with crust, cheese and pepperoni?" He asked the children.**

**"Pizza!" Replied child two.**

**"Oh pizza!" Said Steve.**

**"Blue do you want pizza?" Asked Steve.**

**Blue jumped, Steve knew she meant yes.**

**Steve went to the kitchen.**

**Blue was eating pizza.**

**"Come on." Steve said to the children.**

**"You were a great help today! See you soon!" Said Steve to the children.**

**"Bye Steve!" Said both of the children.**

** The end.**


End file.
